Déjate llevar
by Rose Jacott
Summary: Cuando Nath me sacó a bailar aquel tango lo último que esperaba era acabar ardiendo y deseosa por pasar una noche entre sus brazos.


Había quedado con Nathaniel en que vendría a recogerme a mi cuarto. Yo lo esperaba impaciente, sentada sobre mi cama mientras terminaba de ponerme los pendientes. La noche prometía y no había nada que pudiese borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

Nath apenas tenía tiempo para citas y la última vez que organizamos algo tuvo que irse corriendo del cine. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que hoy nada pudiese interrumpir nuestra velada. Un mensaje, una llamada, o un mal encuentro…

De repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y yo me levanto de un salto, emocionada.

—Bueno, ¿lista para bailar?

Me pregunta mi novio, pero yo ni siquiera lo estoy escuchando.

—¿Piensas ir así vestido?

Lo repaso con la mirada de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja mientras mi sonrisa se vuelve más socarrona. Me apoyo contra mi escritorio y lo observo adentrarse en mi cuarto.

—No. ¿Puedo cambiarme aquí?

Su pregunta me descoloca y tardo unos segundos en responderle.

—S-sí, claro. Como quieras.

Al instante desvío la mirada y me pongo a golpear el escritorio con mis uñas. Oigo como Nath se deshace de su abrigo, dejándolo sobre la silla. En ese momento mi corazón empieza a coger un ritmo veloz. No puedo evitar mirarle de reojo y lo pillo justo en el instante en el que se está deshaciendo de su camiseta, dejando su torso perfecto y duro a la vista. Está tan fuerte…. Se ve que practica muchísimo boxeo. Cuando se da la vuelta un momento me permito observar su espalda. Está realmente marcada y eso lo hace increíblemente sexy.

Ahora no solo el corazón me late rápido sino que empiezo a notar cómo mi temperatura se eleva sin poder evitarlo. Siento que las mejillas comienzan a arderme.

No. Eso no.

Pero cuando lo veo bajarse los pantalones sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Debo de estar como un auténtico tomate y ni siquiera soy capaz de apartar la mirada. El corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza y si no fuera imposible aseguraría que hasta Nathaniel puede oír mis latidos.

Lo deseo. Lo deseo más que a nada.

No me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo el labio inferior hasta que siento un pequeño dolor que me hace parar. Las manos ahora me sudan, agarradas con fuerza al escritorio mientras mis ojos se clavan en sus bóxers ajustados.

Ya lo he visto así muchísimas veces pero me sigue impactando igual que la primera vez. Sobretodo porque la última vez que lo vi en ropa interior fue hace cuatro años.

Esto ya es demasiado para mí así que me obligo a alzar la vista hacia el techo, esperando que eso me tranquilice pero al cabo de unos minutos vuelvo a caer en la tentación y mis ojos recorren todo su cuerpo, saboreando la forma en la que Nath se abrocha cada botón de esa camisa que le queda tan jodidamente bien.

En ese momento veo que sus manos se detienen durante unos largos segundos. Confundida alzo la mirada hacia él y descubro que sus ojos están clavados en mí y que su boca está curvada en una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Te está gustando el show?

Rápidamente reacciono, más nerviosa de lo que me gustaría, y suspiro como si no supiera de qué está hablando.

—¿Qué dices?

Pero mi voz sale un poco temblorosa y sé que él se ha percatado de eso porque su sonrisa se acentúa.

—No te pongas nerviosa.

Sus palabras salen con lentitud de su boca, sensual y provocador. Sabe cómo seducir a una mujer pero yo no estoy dispuesta a caer en su juego tan fácilmente.

Bueno… ya he caído pero no pienso dejar que se dé cuenta. Así que pongo los ojos en blanco y miro hacia otra parte mientras golpeo el suelo con la punta de mi tacón.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—Casi.

Responde, abotonándose las mangas de la camisa con una gran habilidad. Después de eso me ofrece el brazo de forma caballerosa y yo me obligo a rodar los ojos.

—Señorita.

—Deja de hacerte el caballero.

Pero la realidad es que amo que sea así. Amo cuando me provoca, cuando me besa dulcemente, cuando me pica con sus bromas, cuando me trata como una dama… Así que no dudo en agarrarme al brazo que me ofrece antes de salir de mi habitación.

—No te hagas la dura. Sé que te encanta todo esto.

Cuando llegamos al Cosy Bear el ambiente de la noche me embriaga y mi corazón late desbocado con la sola idea de imaginarme bailando con Nathaniel. He estado practicando estas dos últimas semanas y aunque siempre se me ha dado bien bailar tengo miedo de meter la pata. El baile lento no es lo mío.

Nathaniel ha ido a buscarnos algo de beber en el mismo instante en el que un tango ha empezado a sonar.

—Las bebidas pueden esperar. Esta música es perfecta. ¿Bailamos?

Su mano toma la mía y me conduce hacia la pista, donde solo unas pocas parejas se han atrevido con el tango. Nath parece conocer este tipo de baile porque con una seguridad asombrosa me toma en sus brazos y empieza a guiar nuestros pasos. Su mirada es penetrante e intensa. Sus ojos dorados se han clavado en los míos y ese gesto ha hecho que me quede sin aire. Siento que me desnuda con la mirada.

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, despertando cada centímetro de piel que tocan. Sus caricias parecen estar perfectamente calculadas y tengo la sensación de que marcan su propio ritmo sobre mí. Su contacto me hace estremecer, me provoca escalofríos y de repente empiezo a tener calor. Mucho calor.

Una de sus manos se desliza por mi muslo con una sensualidad arrebatadora.

Creo que estoy a punto de perder la cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos se entrelazan en cada movimiento, como si fuésemos adictos el uno al otro. Me siento atraída irremediablemente por Nathaniel. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir nada igual ni parecido con tan solo bailar.

Cuando deslizo mi pierna por la suya él me inclina ligeramente hacia atrás y nuestras miradas se cruzan al final de la canción.

Nuestro tango ha sido puro sexo sobre la pista.


End file.
